Terrence Dobbs
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Wiggy the Brit * Westin Phipps * Regent Korol New Contact(s) Information Professional Exterminator Terrence Dobbs is a professional exterminator specializing in Arachnoids. He's always looking for new recruits to help him keep the Arachnoid population down in Grandville. Initial Contact They call me Dobbs, 'cause that's my name. I'm a professional exterminator. Yah, I know it don't sound too glamorous, but I provide a vital service here in Grandville. I guess you can call me a 'big game hunter' amongst exterminators, 'cause I hunt one of the nastiest pests around: Arachnoids. You heard of 'em? You might have seen 'em around Grandville, crawling around, occasionally nabbin' some unsuspectin' citizen. There's a whole mess of 'em here in the Gutter, which is why I made this place my regular stompin' grounds. These 'Rachnoids been called men, mutants, monsters - whatever. I calls 'em as I sees 'em, and I call 'em pests! I'm lookin' for a few hearty souls to help me put those critters in their place, so if you're looking for a good ol' fashioned bug hunt, stick around! Store Terrence Dobbs sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arcs The Arachnoid Cure Souvenir: Arachnoid Tissue Sample This is an Arachnoid tissue sample you found in a makeshift laboratory. You picked up up as a reminder of a tale you like to call: The Arachnoid Cure It all started when you did a job for Terrence Dobbs clearing out an Arachnoid nest. The Arachnoids were a lot more organized than normal, having taken out a previous Arachnos assault squad and using ambush tactics. Deep in their lair you found a tattered note from someone named Biff telling that a cure was coming soon and to hold out as long as they could. Biff was being protected by someone named Slicer-Dicer. Dobbs didn't like this situation one bit! Dobbs did a bit of asking around and found out that Slicer-Dicer was a Freakshow gang leader out of St. Martial. You invaded the Freakshow hideout and found a lab containing Freakshow parts, Arachnoid samples and research papers. Apparently, Biff was working on a way to cure the Arachoid condition so they might become human again! Dobbs didn't like this news either, since no Arachnoids meant no exorbitant pest control pricing! Dobbs sent you to take care of Biff once and for all! You headed into the tunnels where Biff was talking with his Arachnoid allies to discover that Biff himself was an Arachnoid! In the end he pleaded with you to let him go, saying he would make it worth your while... and you did what you thought was best! Arachnoid Appetizers Souvenir: Building a Better Vermin Souvenir: Altered Arachnoid DNA This is a sample of altered Arachnoid DNA that Crey Industries was fooling around with in a tale you like to call: Building a Better Vermin It all started when Terrence Dobbs asked you to help cull some of the Arachnoid population down in the Gutter of Grandville. Dobbs thanked you for your assistance, but commented on how he wish he had a better weapon for dealing with Arachnoids. Dobbs heard from one of his contacts that Crey was working on some bio-weapons at one of their labs in Cap Au Diable, and wanted you to break in and see if you could find anything to use against the Arachnoids. You found a weapon alright, along with indications that Crey was doing extensive research on Arachnoids! Dobbs wanted to find out more, and sent you to investigate some caves under St. Martial where Crey supposedly was conducting field tests. You found a number of Crey there in some Arachnoid tunnels, as well as a tagged Arachnoid marked as a research subject! Dobbs sent you to check out the Crey office nearby the Arachnoid tunnels found on St. Martial. There, you found research files detailing how Crey was developing Arachnoid countermeasures to deal with any Arachnos-controlled threat, as well as developing a new strain of Arachnoids which Crey could use as shock troops! Dobbs felt he was in over his head, and so decided to turn matters over to Arachnos. He got you take all the evidence to Arbiter Daos, who decided to enact protocols to shut down the Crey Arachnoid research operations. Arbiter Daos sent you to the main Crey research facility in Paragon City to deal with the Crey scientist responsible for the Arachnoid research project and destroy their main database. Having dealt with the Crey threat to Arachnos security, Arbiter Daos gave you his thanks. Missions Exterminate runaway Arachnoids Briefing Those Arachnoids get into everywhere! I just got word that a bunch of 'em snuck aboard a cargo ship heading to Paragon City. I think Arachnos wants to keep their problems to themselves, 'cause I just got a call from 'em asking me to take care of the problem before the heroes find out. Head over to Paragon City and get rid of those Arachnoids! Its only a matter of time before the heroes find out about the Arachnoids there. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. Mission Acceptance Arachnos wants to keep the lid on this, so take care of any witnesses you come across too, okay? There's a boat waitin' at the docks for you. Once you get to Paragon City, head over to this old warehouse where the Arachnoids have holed up and exterminate 'em! Mission Objectives You hear an inhuman scream echo through the warehouse. Find and eliminate the Arachnoids before the heroes find them! * Defeat all Arachnoids and witnesses (Timed, 60 minutes) You exterminated the Arachnoids! Debriefing You cleared 'em out? Great job! Thanks for taking care of those pests! Clear out Arachnoid tunnels * Story Arc: The Arachnoid Cure (Part 1 of 3) Briefing Okay, I got another job for ya. There's another nest of 'em Arachnoids in - surprise, surprise - come caves underneath Grandville. Some Arachnos troops went in to cull them back a bit, but they got wiped out to the man! Somethin' about an ambush, about how they were set up - whatever! Arachnoids may be fast and strong, but they ain't smart enough to take down trained Arachnos troops like that. I think it was some mistake on the part of the Arachnos commander, they just don't want to admit that! Head over to the Arachnoid tunnels and wipe out that nest! Mission Acceptance Smart Arachnoids - hah! That'll be the day. Mission Objectives You hear the skittering of the Arachnoids go strangely silent as you enter their tunnels. * Defeat all Arachnoids You cleared out the Arachnoid tunnels! Debriefing Wha-a-t? Arachnoids settin' traps and ambushes? Talkin'? Ah geez, I don't like this one bit. And who is this Biff who's sendin' notes to the Arachnoids? And who's Slicer-Dicer? I better look into this! Find out truth behind Biff * Story Arc: The Arachnoid Cure (Part 2 of 3) Briefing Okay, I got some more news on those Arachnoids working with that guy named Biff. The note you found in the Arachnoid tunnels said Biff was being protected by a guy named Slicer-Dicer. I asked around and found out Slicer-Dicer is a Freakshow gang leader from St. Martial! Raid the Freakshow hideout and find out what you can about Biff! Mission Acceptance I want to know why this guy Biff is protecting these Arachnoid creatures! Mission Objectives Who's Biff and why is he helping the Arachnoids? The Freakshow here might know the truth! * Find out truth behind Biff ** Find clue ** Defeat 5l1c3r-D1c3r You found the truth behind Biff! Debriefing Oh, great. That's just great! This Biff joker is actin' like some sorta 'friends of the Arachnoids', and we're gonna lose our bread and butter if he succeeds! We gotta take care of this jerk before he finds this cure he's lookin' for... Take down Biff * Story Arc: The Arachnoid Cure (Part 3 of 3) Briefing We gotta deal with this Biff fella! We can't have him organizing the Arachnoids to fight against us, or worse yet, finding a cure for their condition! It'd put me out of business, and I'm not about to let that happen, y'know? Head into the Arachnoid tunnels and take down Biff! This Biff sounds like one clever Arachnoid, and I get he's pretty tough if he's getting the other Arachnoids to listen to him. You might need to put together some kind of heavy-duty team to take down Biff! Mission Acceptance I'm sure there's something inherently inhumane about this, but I'm just a businessman. You know how much my operating costs are? And the rent in Grandville is killer! Mission Objectives Somewhere within the Arachnoid tunnels is Biff! Take him down for Dobbs! * Find Biff and his allies ** Deal with Biff and allies You took down Biff! Notable NPCs * Biff (Elite Boss) Debriefing You took care of Biff, eh? I feel a bit guilty about takin' down the Arachnoids last chance to regain humanity, but I'm comforted by the fat cash I'm going to be raking in while I exterminate them. Defeat all Arachnoids in lab * Story Arc: Arachnoid Appetizers (Part 1) Briefing Okay, we got another Arachnoid attack on an Arachnos research lab. Arachnoid, Arachnos - you'd think those two would get along? Hehe - I kid, I kid! Head over to the research lab and clear out the Arachnoids! Mission Acceptance It's a fairly high-profile Arachnos research base. There's a few researchers there which are unaccounted for. See if you can find 'em. Mission Objectives You make your way to the research lab. Time to hunt some bugs! * Defeat all Arachnoids in lab ** Rescue the scientist ** Lead scientist out You cleared out the Arachnos research lab! Debriefing So those Arachnoids snatched one of the Bane Spider Executioners, eh? Yah, I'm pretty sure they'll pay a pretty penny to get their soldier-boy back! Speak with Regent Korol * Story Arc: Arachnoid Appetizers (Part 2 of 3) Briefing Nice job clearing the Arachnoids out of that research lab. Arachnos definitely wants to get their kidnapped Executioner back, so it looks like we got another job. We can spend days scouring all the tunnels, but fortunately Arachnod has taken steps in case somethin' like this happens! Head over to talk with Regent Korol about tracking down Executioner Garrod. Mission Acceptance Korol's kinda creepy, but keeps track of all that goes on in Grandville. She'll know what to do. Mission Objectives * Speak with Regent Korol Regent Korol: I sensed your approach, Villain! I take it you are here in the matter of the missing Bane Spider? Yes, Arachnos has many ways of keeping track of our assets. Executioner Garrod was implanted with a homing beacon, a little trick we picked up from Crey Industries. Take this tracking device - it should show you exactly where you need to go. Take care, my pet. Don't let the Arachnoids bite! Debriefing Regent Korol hooked you up with a tracking device, eh? Good stuff! That's gonna save us a bunch of time huntin' this guy down! Rescue Garrod from Arachnoids * Story Arc: Arachnoid Appetizers (Part 3 of 3) Briefing You still got the tracking device from Regent Korol? Good, good! Let's finish up this job! Head into the Arachnoid tunnels and get Executioner Garrod! Mission Acceptance Arachnos says the Arachnoids nabbed a whole Bane Spider unit, but only Garrod is the important one to rescue. Get him out of there - if those critters didn't eat him already! Mission Objectives Find Executioner Garrod and get him out of here! * Rescue Garrod from Arachnoids ** Rescue Garrod (is this correct?) ** Lead Garrod out You rescued Executioner Garrod! Notable NPCs * Rescue/Ally: Executioner Garrod (Bane Spider Executioner) * Rescue/Ally: Bane Spider Commando (x3) Debriefing You got Executioner Garrod back? Good stuff! That'll get us in good with Arachnos! At least for a little while. Steal chemical shipment Briefing So in my line of work, I always gotta be up on the latest tools of the trade. Pest control sprays, traps, high-powered rifles - y'know, the usual. Problem is I'm running low on some chemicals for my heavy-duty sprayer mix. And these chemicals - well let's just ya can't find 'em at your local hardware store! I been askin' around, and I found out the Council is shippin' in a load of chemicals I'm lookin' for by boat. I need someone to intercept the shipment and steal these chemicals for me. Mission Acceptance I got a boat ready down at the docks. Head over the ship and steal those chemicals. Oh, and you'd best cover your tracks - take down the Council leader in charge of the shipment, too! Mission Objective(s) You pull up alongside the ship. Steal the chemicals for Dobbs! * Steal chemical shipment ** 5 chemicals to steal ** Defeat Council leader and minions You stole the chemical shipment! Clue: Chemicals These are chemicals stolen from the Council. Terrence Dobbs plans to use them for his pest control sprays. Debriefing Oh yah! These'll do great! I just got to remember to get a new chemical filter mask before I mix these up. Last time I was coughin' blood for a week! Cull Arachnoids in Gutter (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 1) Briefing How do you feel about doing some Arachnoid huntin' in the Gutter? They get so thick in there that we gotta cull 'em back sometime. If you're interested, you can head in and start thinning out Arachnoids. Mission Acceptance They can be cunning sometime, so watch out for ambushes! Mission Objective(s) * Cull Arachnoids in Gutter ** Defeat 20 Arachnoids You culled enough Arachnoids! Debriefing Nice work, Villain! That oughta thin their numbers a bit! There's gotta be a better way of dealing with those critters. Maybe some kind of new weapon... Find chemical weapon in Crey lab (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 2) Briefing Nice job cleaning out those Arachnoids in the Gutter. Y'know what I said about finding something to take out Arachnoids better? Well, I know Crey is always messing around with science and biology stuff. I heard from a buddy of mine that Crey's got a chemical research lab in Cap Au Diable where they just got in a shipment of heavy-duty pesticides, so maybe we can find something that'll do the trick against these Arachnoids. Head over to the Crey lab and see if you can find anything I can use against Arachnoids. Mission Acceptance Crey makes all kinds of great experimental weapons. Finding a good general purpose gas weapon would be great! Mission Objective(s) There's gotta be something good Dobbs can use against the Arachnoids. Find it! * Find chemical weapon in Crey lab ** Find weapon reports ** Find chemical weapon You secured the chemical weapon! Clue: Crey Arachnoid-X76 Gas Canister The label on the gas canister says: 'Crey Arachnoid-X76 - For use against accelerated mutation type A-456 codenamed Arachnoid. HIGHLY TOXIC.' Apparently, Crey is quite versed in Arachnoid control already. Clue: Crey A-X76 Field Test Reports These are field report tests on the effectiveness of the Crey A-X76 gas on the A-456 test subjects, citing a favorably deadly effect. The field report tests give coordinates to caves underneath St. Martial. Debriefing W-whaaat? Crey's messin' with the Arachnoids? Underneath St. Martial? What the heck? I expected to find some good chemical weapons, but I didn't expect custom made 'Arachnoid-B-Gone' stuff! What the heck are they up to? Clear out Arachnoid tunnels (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 3) Briefing Well, I don't know why Crey is messin' with Arachnoids, but as long they're coming up with ways to put 'em down, I'm fine with that! Those field test reports point to Arachnoid caves under St. Martial, tho'! I don't like the fact that the Arachnoids are making their way off Grandville. We'd pest do a little bit of our own field testing! Head over to those Crey testing grounds and clear out those Arachnoid tunnels! Mission Acceptance If Crey's just finding a way to get rid of Arachnoids, it's all good. Somehow I don't think Crey is being all that benevolent. Temporary Power: Arachnoid Gas Mission Objective(s) You hear the sound of a radio in the distance. Not what you'd expect from Arachnoid tunnels... * Clear out Arachnoid tunnels You cleared out the tunnels! Clue: Arachnoid Tag This small tag was found stapled to the ear of the head Arachnoid. It says, 'A-456-053' along with the Crey Industries logo on it. Debriefing What the heck is Crey doing with these Arachnoids? I thought they were killin' the critters first, but if they're taggin' those things... I don't like the sound of this, Villain! Find files on Crey experiments (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 4) Briefing So... I really don't like the fact that Crey is messin' around with the Arachnoids. Sure, they're coming up with heavy-duty pesticides to control 'em, but they're also doin' other types of experiments. Now, the last thing we need is Crey letting loose a bunch of super-duper Arachnoids with extra cheese onto the world if you know what I mean! Let's find out more about what Crey is up to! There's a Crey building on St. Martial near the Arachnoid caves which might give us a good clue as to what they're up to. Head over there and ransack their files! Mission Acceptance I ain't an espionage kinda guy, but this is probably worth lookin' into. Mission Objective(s) The Crey lab is on full alert. Find those files! * Find files on Crey experiments ** Find research files You found the research files! Clue: Crey Research on A-456 These are a series of files on the subjects known as A-456, otherwise known as Arachnoids. It looks like Crey has been doing research on the Arachnoids in an attempt to make a trained group of mutant shock troups while developing a series of countermeasures to any Arachnos-controlled Arachnoids. The project lead is a Crey scientist name Doctor Reaves base at a Crey tech facility in Paragon City. Debriefing Ah geez. This is bad. REAL bad. Arachnoid shock troops? This can get out of hand REAL quick. Report to Arbiter Daos (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 5) Briefing Okay, Villain, we're getting' in WAY over our heads here! Getting in the way of Crey secret projects can get us killed! We gotta talk to Big Brother about this, and when I say that I mean Arachnos! I been told to talk to Arbiter Daos if I come across anything which 'compromises Arachnos security' or somethin', and I think this qualifies! Head over and tell our predicament to Arbiter Daos! Mission Acceptance I'm washin' my hands of this, Kung-Fu Jesus! You just talk to Daos and do what he says! Mission Objective(s) * Report to Arbiter Daos Crey is performing experiments on Arachnoids? And you have proof of this? Very interesting. Please inform Mr. Dobbs that this information is very useful to Arachnos, and we appreciate him bringing this to light. I'll begin preparations to counter this little Crey problem. I suggest you return to Mr. Dobbs to await further instructions. Thank you for your assistance. Remember our motto: Strength through Undying Loyalty. Debriefing Arachnos is gettin' ready to act against Crey? Oh, man - I don't want to be caught in the middle of this! Stop Crey Arachnoid research (Story Arc: Building a Better Vermin - Part 6) Briefing I just got a call from Arbiter Daos - he says he wants you to lead a counterstrike against the main Crey facility involved in the experimentation with the Arachnoids! Head over to the Crey facility in Paragon City and take down the leader of the Arachnoid project! Mission Acceptance Daos said you're going to need to take down the Crey project leader and destroy the research they have. Best of luck to ya! Mission Objective(s) Find Doctor Cooper and destroy his research data! * Stop Crey Arachnoid research ** 5 stasis tubes to destroy ** Destroy research data ** Defeat Cooper and guards You stopped the Crey Arachnoid research. Debriefing Nice work, Villain! Arbiter Daos told me to pass on a big thanks for helping shut down the Crey Arachnoid research project! I bet those Crey jerks never knew what him 'em!